Puppy Love
"Puppy Love" is an episode from Back at the Barnyard from Season 2. Synopsis The episode opens with Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Freddy and Peck playing archery, which is interrupted by Duke who announces that his twin sister, Stamps is engaged and is stopping by with her fiancé. Just then, Stamps arrives and Otis suggests that she and her fiance get married at the barnyard, since the Farmer is away at Fire Dance Camp. Stamps' fiance arrives to reveal that he is Baxter. Duke tries to warn Stamps about Baxter being a bad person, but Stamps and Baxter claim that he has changed. Duke reluctantly gives Stamps his blessings, but is still suspicious of Baxter. While building the wedding alter, Duke says that his uncle has left him and Stamps a collection of golden dog bones and when he dies, it'll go to him and it'll go to Stamps when it goes to her. Otis realizes that Baxter is only marrying Stamps, so he can kill Duke and his uncle (and possibly, Stamps) and get the golden bones. To get Stamps to leave Baxter, Otis has Pig dress up as Stamps' ex-boyfriend, Micheal Davidson to woo her. Sadly though, Pig fails to do so and Duke decides to get a photo of Baxter chewing a couch, since Stamps hates couch chewing dogs. At the bachelor party, Freddy and Peck try to tempt Baxter into chewing a fresh couch, but just as Baxter is about to do so, Duke chews the couch himself. That morning at the wedding, Otis finally decides to give up on exposing Baxter, but he has one more trick up his sleeve. At the wedding, Baxter and Stamps (who has a veil covering her entire face) make their vows and Peck pronounces them husband and wife. Baxter laughs manically and reveals his true colors, only to reveal that Duke disguised himself as Stamps to get him to let the cat out of the bag. Stamps, having heard the whole thing, throws Baxter into a pet carrier and sends him flying into the air on a catapult. Stamps reveals that she's not upset at him and that she's fallen for Pig (who is still disguised as Micheal Davidson) and they start dating. The episode ends with a slideshow of Pig and Stamps' dates, only to reveal that Pig had disguised himself as a dog all along. Voice cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Jeffrey Garcia as Pip * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Tino Insana as Pig * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Dom Irrera as Duke * Nika Futterman as Stamps * Kevin McDonald as Baxter * Fred Tatasciore as Farmer Trivia * This is Baxter's third and final appearance. * The song that plays at the end of the episode is an instrumental version of We'll Get Smiling from "Mr. Wiggleplix." * Duke and Baxter getting married could be a satire of gay marriage being legalized. * At one point, Baxter calls Stamps "Stimpy", possibly a reference to Ren and Stimpy. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2